the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (film)/Credits
Full credits for Aquaman. Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presents A PETER SAFRAN Production A JAMES WAN Film AQUAMAN Closing Directed by JAMES WAN Screenplay by DAVID LESLIE JOHN SON-MCGOLDRICK and WILL BEALL Story by GEOFF JOHNS & JAMES WAN and WILL BEALL Produced by PETER SAFRAN, p.g.a. ROB COWAN Executive Producers DEBORAH SNYDER ZACK SNYDER JON BERG GEOFF JOHNS WALTER HAMADA Based on Characters from DC Aquaman created by PAUL NORRIS and MORT WEISINGER Director of Photography DON BURGESS, ASC Production Designer BILL BRZESKI Edited by KIRK MORRI Music by RUPERT GREGSON-WILLIAMS Music Supervisor MICHELLE SILVERMAN Visual Effects Supervisor KELVIN MCILWAIN Visual Effects Producer KIM NELSON LOCASCIO Costumes Designed by KYM BARRETT Casting by ANNE MCCARTHY KELLIE ROY Crawl Art Second Unit Director JOHN MAHAFFIE Unit Production Manager ANNE BRUNING First Assistant Director SIMON WARNOCK Second Assistant Director DEBORAH ANTONIOU ILM Visual Effects Supervisor JEFF WHITE Scanline Visual Effects Supervisor BRYAN HIROTA Cast Coming soon! 2nd Unit Coming soon! Newfoundland Plate Shot Unit Coming soon! Morocco Unit Coming soon! Italy Plate Unit Coming soon! Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors AYMERIC AUTE MARC JONES QUENTIN MARMIER PASCAL RAIMBAULT JEFFREY DE GUZMAN GEORG KALTENBRUNNER GEORDIE MARTINEZ MOHAMMAD RASTKAR HUGO DEBAT-BURKARTH MICHAL KRIUKOW MARTIN MURPHY BARRY WILLIAMS DAVID FISH PAT LUN LAM NAREN NAIDOO GARY WU RYAN HOPKINS ZHEN YANG LEE ERIN NICHOLSON TAKASHI YOSHIDA Lead Digital Artists AARON BARR JOSE FERNANDEZ DE CASTRO JEAN LE KOH CLAUS N. PEDERSEN WALDEMAR BARTKOWIAK PATRICK GAGNE ADAM LEE NEO JIET SHERN RICARDO BONISOLI NATHAN GARDNER VOTCH LEVI ZIAD SHUREIH KARHOE CHAN WALTER GILBERT TOM MARTINEK MICHAEL STEWART KARIN COOPER AARON GREY LEE McNAIR HUAI YUAN TEH JORIK DOZY PHILIP HARTMANN STEPHEN MISEK BEN TILLMANN RACHAEL DUNK SHERRY HITCH HENRIQUE DORNELES MOSER KATRINA TUNG RYAN DUTOUR ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI STEFANO OGGERI DARRIN WEHSER LUCIO FARINA STEPHEN KING MICHAEL J. PARKER ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Digital Artists JANICE TAN A.L. ALEX GOODFELLOW YATEEN MAHAMBREY DAVID SKOREPA DARRELL ABNEY JOHN GOODSON VINA MAHONEY NATALIE SMITH TSAO MIN ADRIAN YANN GOUMENT ANDREW MALESKY VINCENT SNG AMER ALAMEDDINE MARKUS GRAF EMIL MALM BENJAMIN SOH MICHAEL J. ALLEN NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN GREG MASSIE PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN KORI AMACKER NADIA GUNAWAN HAYDN MASUDA CHRIS SOKALOFSKY GERARD EMMANUEL AMADOR RICK HANKINS PRAVEEN MATHEW NATHAN SRIGLEY BEVERLEY JOY ANG ETHAN LIM SWEE HAO GUSTAV MELICH DEREK STEVENSON GURAY AYAOKUR KAROLINA HARDINGER JUAN CARLOS MENDOZA KEN STEWART NOR AZMAN SIMON HERDEN APARNA MEPANI JEFF STRUTHERS TIGRAN BADALYAN ALAN HERNANDEZ TORY MERCER MICHAEL KING SUTANTO SEUNG YEOP BAEK ETAY HERZ CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING SHUICHI SUZUKI EILEEN BAI DAVID HISANAGA SHIN MINJUNG LIONEL TAILLENS JOEL BAUTISTA ALEX HISLOP CHRIS F. MOORE GAVIN TAN ARTHUR BAYARD TAN WOEI HONG PER MØRK-JENSEN JEFFERY TAN KEN BEAUCHAMP TEO HONG EVAN NG RENALD TAURUSDI THOMAS BEVAN PEI-ZHI HUANG CARMEN NGAI SEOW TAI TEE PRASHANTH BHAGAVAN NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN TRONG KHOA NGUYEN WILLIAM TEO DUNCAN BLACKMAN ALEX HUGUET PAREDES SACHIO NISHIYAMA JOHN TESKA JAVIER BLANCO RUIZ JESSICA AMBER HURST ROSS NORCROSS PATRICK THOMPSON RYAN BOWDEN PAUL HUSTON CIARAN O'CONNOR KAZUMA TONEGAWA DERRICK CARLIN ERICH IPPEN WOON CHI ONG ANDRE TONG JESSE CARLSON JOHN ISKANDAR DAVIDE PAGIN JOEL TONG DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA EVAN JACOBSON JESSICA PAPSTEIN WOO YING TONG ZANG S. CHEN DAEHWAN JANG IAN PARRA PATINO HORIA TRANDAFIR TOMMY CHENG ERIC JENNINGS DHRUVA FATAK PATHAK REETUJ TYAGI KAI HSIN CHIN SEUNG RYONG JEON VASHO PEKAR LUKE VALLÉE GAN SZE CHING RUSSELL CHEN JIARUI WILLIAM LIM YEE PENG RICK VAN DE SCHOOTBRUGGE WONG CHIN CHIU WONGSAKORN JITBUNYACHOT SCOTT PENNINGROTH JELLE VAN DE WEGHE KELVIN CHU HIMANSHU JOSHI DANIEL POMARES GONZALEZ FANI VASSIADI HOGDEN JOE CHYE SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN DANNY POPOVIC BIREN VENKATRAMAN NICOLAE - GHEORGHE COJOCARU SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY SCOTT PRIOR KIM VONGBUNYONG LYLE COOLEY CHRIS KARLBERG GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA MENGDI WANG MICHAEL CORCORAN MAIA KAYSER ED PULIS STEVEN HEAVENLY WANG KRISHNAMURTI COSTA SHAWN KELLY NICHOLAS QUEK MICHAEL LEON WARE JAUME CREUS PRAJAKTA KHATAL FERNANDO REULE DAVID WASHBURN MICHELLE DEAN DONGSOO KIM JESSICA RIEWE CHANCE CHRIS WATKINS PABLO DEL MOLINO IZQUIERDO OLIVER KIRCHHOFF ALI RIZVI HOWIE WEED AARON DENNIS WONG LEONG KIT DYLAN ROBINSON PUAH JUN WEI FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES YUNJUNG KO SASCHA ROBITZKI ANDY WONG RYAN DUHAIME LIONEL KOH GRÉGOIRE ROCHON DON WONG CORINNE DY GABRIEL TAN CHYE KOON CALVIN ROMEYN ERIC WONG ABDULLAH ECIRLI SYLVIA KRATZSCH PHIL ROUSE STANLEY WONG MARC ESTRADA KOLBY KROOK HARRISON RUTHERFORD STEPHEN WONG JACK EVANS MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG MARCO ENGELMANN SANTOS TUCKYIN WONG PAUL FAULKES FELDER KWEK GUNTHER SCHATZ CHRIS WOOD THOMAS FEJES OSEONG KWON ROMAN SCHMIDT KEVIN LI XIAO OMAR COSTA FERNANDES FREDRIK LARSSON ARVID SCHNEIDER JIN XIE DAN FINNEGAN YOUNG LEE BRIAN SCHULTZ TUBA YALCIN ENRICO FIORETTI RAFAEL LESCANO KRISTIN SEDORE CHUN CHUN YANG LARKIN FLYNN KEITH LEUNG APOORVA SHAH EDDY WONG WAI YAP RONNY GANI SYLVIE LI SAM SHAH PERRY YAP JOANA GARRIDO LEO FENG-I LIAO IRFAN SHARIF ONN SEN YE NICOLAS GAUTHIER DESMOND LIN HUANG SHICONG LUK WING YI BRIAN GIACOPPO MELISSA LIN JIYONG SHIN LONG YINGHAN KENNY GOH YEO YAN LIN SHAWN SUN SHIYU OH ZHENG YONG MICHAEL GOMES BAK LIPING BRIAN SILVA VINCENT YU DANIEL GONZALEZ LUKAS LUNDBERG ED SIOMACCO JR. TIFFANY YUNG JORGE GONZALEZ DE COSSIO STU MACRAE TAY CHIN SIONG JINGBO ZHANG DANIEL GONZALEZ SOLOZABAL JASON MADIGAN WANNITA SIRIKUL TONG ZHOU Concept Artists BIANCA DRAGHICI JULIEN GAUTHIER MICHAEL SHEFFELS EVAN WHITEFIELD Visual Effects Production Supervisors CLAUDIA LI ALÉ MELENDEZ RACHEL REED SHAWN SMOLENSKY Visual Effects Production IRENE CAI LINLI LIM EDUARDO ROMERO MORGAN TELFER PHUI YUNG CHAN LLEWELLYN LITTLEMORE WILLIAM ROSS LIVIA TENG JOEL CHEYNE ANNA MABARAK INSA RUDERICH-BURCH YEGOR TESLER ADAM ROULIN DRISCOLL MAIRI MACFARLANE ANDREW SLEVIN JUSTINE WATKINS REBECCA EFROSMAN NICK MIKESELL JORDAN SNOW SEAN WICKS NEIL HUGHES KAROLINA O'BRIEN HUDSON STEWART KAISHA WILLIAMS BRIAN IANKOVS FRANCES PADUA DANIEL TAN PEARLYN YEO ENG SZE JIA ATIE PLUMER SARAH TAN RACHEL HO PUI YI Visual Effects Editors ZACK MAZEROLLE KATRINA TAYLOR Visual Effects Production Accountant JAYNE PONG Software and Technology STEPHEN BOWLINE JENS HANSEN GREG NEWMAN EDWARD QUIGLEY TODD GRESHUK NOAH LOCKWOOD NOORWALLID OSMAN SELIM TUVI Production and Technical Support ROB BREDOW JOHN KNOLL GRETCHEN LIBBY RANDAL SHORE BORAE CHO JAGADEESH JAYAKUMAR IAN LAWSON KAZUKI TAKAHASHI ANTHONY GUIRY MING-YEN KUO FARIQ SAID JASON WHEATLEY Visual Effects Supervising Producers ERIN DUSSEAULT SUSAN GREENHOW Visual Effects by BASE FX NICHOLAS BARNES SIEW JIAYI WANG LU LIU SAINAN ZHOU BIN SUN JILEI JAY MEHTA ZHANG SHUO JIA HSIN CHEN FAN JINGJING LIU MENG ZHAO TIANHUI CHEAH CHEE CHIN GAO JINGLEI SHIN NAM QIN YAN WEI DANDAN LI JINSONG NICOLE MARIA NONIS GUO YANG GOPINATHAN GOWRISHANKAR ZHANG JIXING MITUL VALLABHBHAI PATEL WANG YANING ZHANG HAO HARRY LAM SU PENG ZHANG YIXIONG CHIA CHEOW HONG CHEE KIEN LEONG ZHANG QIONGGE YUANG YUANLONG ZHANG HONG EMILY LIN ASHLESH KOTANGALE RAVINDRA CHEN ZHONGHAO LI JIANGCHENG QIU LINHAO RAJMOHAN SINGH RAWAT DOMINIC ZHU Visual Effects by VIRTUOS Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX Visual Effects Producer JULIE OROSZ Digital Effects Supervisor JULIUS LECHNER Visual Effects Art Director CLAAS HENKE Visual Effects Associate Producers KATHARINA KEßLER ROBERT SCHAJER Animation Supervisors ERIC PETEY CLEMENT YIP Visual Effects CG Supervisor CHRISTOPHER MULCASTER Compositing Supervisors ADAM BALENTINE MATHEW GIAMPA Visual Effects Production Supervisors ALEX BRANTON MATT BULLOCK NICK CREW STEPHEN DAVIS CARLOS PATRICK DE LEON EVAN FRASER IVO KLAUS AREK KOMOROWSKI ROLAND LANGSCHWERT YVONNE MUINDE HARRY MUKHOPADHYAY DEVAN MUSSATO BARTEK OPATOWIECKI JOHANNES PETER ANDREW ROBERTS MICHELE STOCCO Digital Effects Leads TIM ADAMS ASHLEY BLYTH MATTIAS BRUNOSSON CURTIS CARLSON SHANE COOK JONATHAN FREISLER KATARINA GACEVSKA HASAN ILHAN HANNES KRIEGER NICK LEVENDUSKI DYLLAN LU JUSTIN MITCHELL KISHORE SINGH GREG TSADILAS SHELLEY WELCH BLAIR WERSCHLER ESTHER YAP Visual Effects Production ALEXANDRA CARR VAN LE DO SINJE GEBAUER RIKKE GJERLØV HANSEN SANGEETH MOHAN CINDY KHOO ISAAC LIPSTADT ZACHARY MALLETT VISHISHTH KUMAR JOEL MENDIAS IVAN MIĆKOVIĆ SCOTT MILLER GRETEL NG ADAM PETRIE ERIC SCHUMACHER LISA K. SPENCE ILKKA UITTO LEI ZHANG Digital Effects Coordinators ANKITA AGRAWAL MICHAEL ARMSTRONG EDWARD S. BAUMAN YERI CASANOVA WENDY J. HULBERT ANDRÉA KISTLER JULIETTE LEMAIRE MELISSA OLSEN RICHARD ROMERO VIC SIMIELE ERROL STÜSSI CARLOS FLORES TAVITAS MAX TENNESSEN MATTEO D. VEGLIA THOMAS WAGENER ROBERT WEN REN YEH Visual Effects Crew JAMIE ADKINS JORDAN ALAEDDINE TOGRUL ALEXPEROV MONA LISA ALI STEPHANIE ALVARADO LOUIS AMADEN LUIZ AMARAL JONGJUN AN ANDREW ANDERSON JOERG BAIER AL BAILEY PER CHRISTIAN BALAY PEDRO PAULOS BELLINI FRANCIS BEZOOYEN IOAN BOIERIU FERNANDO BORGES PACHECO TYSON BRADOCK BABY BRAULIO BILL BRIDGES NATHAN BUDARICK CHRISTIAN BURGGRAF ANDRÉ CANTAREL TIM CATALANO ADELINE CHAN KENNETH CHUA JESSICA CLIFTON GREGORY COELHO NIKO CONTE LYDIA COSGRAVE CHRISTOPHER COURTLAND ROBERT DIAZ EDGAR DIAZ AARON DIXON TOBI DOMMER ANDREA DONGO TARA DONOVAN MIKE DREW CHEMS EDDINE DROUICH BOGDAN DUBOVYK DYLAN DUNFORD KALENE DUNSMOOR CLÉMENTINE DUPONT SYLVAIN DUROYON MIREU EEM MORITZ EICHE JAMES ELSTER DAN FEINSTEIN LOUISE FONTILLAS RACHEL FOO ELOI ANDALUZ FULLÀ PAUL FULLER MIKE GAJGA JAMI GIGOT-WORTH FRANCOIS GODOFE RICARDO GOMEZ MARIANA GORBEA SCOTT GUDAHL CARLOS F. GUZMAN ROMAN MARTIN HALLE DONGHOON HAN HYUNSUG HAN DAVID HARTER THOMAS HARTMANN JASON HENREY SEAN HEUSTON CRAIG HILDITCH JOSIAH HOLMES HOWISON CHUNG-YIN HSIEH MIKE HSU ANDREW HUTCHINSON AZADEH IRANBAN RAJEEV JAGASIA SEOK RYAN JANG CAROLINA JIMENEZ GARCIA VINCENT KANHAI HANEUM KIM JEFF KIM TIM KLINK SEAN KOBUS CRYSTAL KOHRI KEVIN KOHRI ELICIA KOO AARON KOZAK SCOTT KRAVITZ YADU KRISHNAN ANDREA KRUPP SATBIR SINGH KUKREJA TOYOTAKA KURODA DAMIEN LAM FIRDAUS LATIF CHRIS LEE WU CHIEN KEN LEE WEI LING LEE WOOHYUCK LEE JOHN LINDSTEIN SITING LIU ALEXANDRA LORUSSO MICHAEL LOEFFLER JOE MANGIONE ALI MAPAR CHARANA MAPATUNA ALDO MARTINEZ CALZADILLA ASHLEY McCORRISTON CHRIS McILVEEN BRODY McILVEEN KORBINIAN MEIER DANIEL MEJIA KEN MEYER JONAH MICHAUD DANIELE MIELI JUNGYEON JANE MIN VIKRAM MOHAN REUBEN MONTGOMERY JULIA MRUGALA CONRAD MURREY AMIT NARWANI JOSIAH NATHAN KEN OGBO SEONG JIN PARK BRIAN PELUSO CHRIS PEMBER NICHOLAS PFEIFFER QUENTIN PRENANT KEVIN RIDGWAY SAYSANA RINTHARAMY BRENDAN ROGERS AMANDA ROOP DAVID ROSE ENRIQUE SANDOVAL TARKAN SARIM FRANZ SCHILLER YOANN SCHMID JENS SCHNEIDER RON SCHREMS LÁSZLÓ SEBÕ FLAVIO SEGAL JAEIL SEO SIDDHARTH SHAH SHAREEF SHANAWANY AMRISH SHARMA KODEESWARAN SHENBAGARAM ROOHI TOPGI DAVIDE SIBILIA MARCELA A. SILVA NICOLE SMITH IAN SMITH NADIA SO DAVID STOPFORD ALAN STUCCHI CHRISTOPHER SUTHERLAND NEIL RUSSELL TAN GAETAN THIFFAULT MICHAL TURKOWSKI LEIKI VESKIMETS SCOTT VOSBURY ED WALTERS ROSE WANG THOMAS WARRENDER TOBY WATSON DANIEL WENNERHOLM SHANE CHRISTOPHER WICKLUND CURTIS WILLIS MARK WONG BJÖRN WORTMANN ED WOU TOMASZ WROBEL HOWARD YAN SINAE YI JACOB ZAGURI ASIM ZAIDI DAMIAN ZAPRUCKI ZACHARIAH ZAUBI PEDRAM ZIAEI Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Software and Technology Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production Visualization by DAY FOR NITE Visualization by HALON ENTERTAINMENT LLC Visualization by HOLLYWOOD VFX Lidar Scanning & Cyber Scanning by CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Special Thanks NICK CARDY PETER DAVID RAMONA FRADON BOB HANEY ESTEBAN MAROTO JACK MILLER PAUL PELLETIER JOE PRADO IVAN REIS Courtesy of Parley for the Oceans Stingray licensed by ITV Studios Global Entertainment The Dutch Ministry of Defence Camera Cranes & Dollies & Hydrascope Telescoping Crane Arm by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Filmed in Australia, With The Assistance of the Australian Government Filmed in Queensland Australia With The Assistance of Screen Queensland The Film was Supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced with the Participation of Newfoundland and Labrador Film Tax Programs American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08129) ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits